no puede ser que mi jefa sea una idol tan cruel
by Sam la albina
Summary: Hola me llamo Minoru Ikeda y soy el manager de la "amable y cariñosa" Yasawa Nico una ex miembro del legendario µ's, para mi mala suerte ella es todo lo contrario con quienes trabajan para ella, escuchen mi terrible relato de como nos conocimos y como ella se transformo en una especie de pequeña hermana para mi. /Nicomaki/


Bien sé que tengo un proyecto en emisión ya, pero digamos que esta idea no me la pude sacar de la cabeza en resumen es un NicoMaki pero tenemos la perspectiva del regular manager de la gran idol Nico ni, este Fic es después de 2 años después del anime (película), referencias a las otras chicas tal vez no se mencionen por que el manager no conoce a estas.

Sin más cosas que decir empecemos, este Fic ocupa el universo y los personajes de Love Live, el único personaje "original" es el protagonista y algunos otros que saldrán más adelante.

* * *

Me llamo Minoru Ikeda tengo 27 años y estudie grado en publicidad en mis años de universitario, durante el 2016 estuve buscando un nuevo empleo pues me despidieron por que no era lo suficientemente viejo "que escusa barata se sacaron esos bastardos" pensé cuando me dijeron aquella bazofia, pero nunca pensé que terminaría así, trabajando para una presumida, molestosa mocosa e intento de idol. Aún recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos pagaría todo lo que gano ahora y lo que ganare en el futuro para nunca presentarme a esa entrevista de trabajo.

Yo como muchos otros candidatos nos encontrábamos como ganado frente a productores famosos de la industria del entretenimiento y al director en jefe, pero de repente entra una figura que reconocí al igual que todos mis colegas allí presentes, era una de las integrantes del legendario µ's, estábamos emocionados ya que ellas se habían presentado recientemente en el Akiba Dome-¿estos son los de hoy?-el tono de vos de ella nos dejó en claro que estaba molesta.

-señorita Yazawa, tiene que ser paciente hemos escogido a los que no tenían ningún antecedente en contra para no perjudicar su carrera-el director en jefe se veía nervioso ante la presencia de ella, "¿cómo que los de hoy, cuantos días han tardado estas entrevistas?" me cuestionaba si salir de allí o quedarme.

-quiero que sepas que la gran Nico se está aburriendo, si no consigues para hoy un manager digno me temo que me iré a la empresa competidora-ella da miedo pues manipula al director con mucha facilidad, bueno no es como si no lo supiera sé que las idols solo son apariencia con el público y con sus empleados son como ella.

-está bien, terminaremos a las 5 de entrevistarlos a todos y de allí podrás…-no pudo terminar de hablar pues ella pesco los currículums de todos los candidatos que estábamos allí, ella saco una hoja al azar y se lo paso al director conservando su mala cara.

-este y punto esto es solo pérdida de tiempo, además a las 5 tengo que ir urgente a un lugar-ella lo decía molesta y ¿ruborizada?

-está bien-la idol salió de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos y el director empezó a ojear el currículum que ella le dejo en el escritorio, luego de unos momentos el me llama-Minoru-kun puede venir-me acerque y los demás salieron aliviados de no ser ellos los que trabajaran para esa fiera-me parece que tus antecedentes están en orden y tienes buenas recomendaciones por parte de tu universidad, te daré el puesto de trabajo, espero que no renuncies pues ya serian 4 ya-esa cifra me descoloco ¿qué tendría que soportar con esa chica?-la paga será 50000 ¥ como sueldo estándar, por cada éxito de la artista recibirás el 7% de sus ganancias, suerte-se levantó despidiéndose de mi dándome una especie de manual, estaba temblando por la presión de trabajar para alguien que a primera vista se nota que es odiosa, Salí del cuarto y allí estaba al parecer para conocer a quien sería su nuevo manager, sentía su fría mirada examinándome como si fuera un animal de la calle.

-será un gusto trabajar para usted Yazawa-san espero que…-al igual que a el director ella me interrumpió.

- **Nico-Sama** para ti-me lo dijo en un tono de desprecio, pero antes de que me disculpara ella se dirigió a Nosedonde a hacer Noseque con Nosequien, el resto del día conocí a los diferentes managers de diferentes idols o bandas musicales, me dirigí al que sería mi puesto de trabajo pero al ver mi escritorio lleno de notas de los anteriores managers me espante, la mayoría decían cosas como "renuncia este trabajo te consumirá como a mí" esa parecía antigua pero la más reciente decía "renuncie a mis amistades, aficiones, Todo por esa mocosa y tu deberías valorarte un poco si quieres trabajar para esa pequeña…" el resto de la nota eran bastantes kanjis complicados de insultos, ya estaba convencido este trabajo sería muy problemático, por suerte amigos cercanos no tenia, familia vivía lejos y novia ni hablar es lo que menos me importa tener.

-¿oye tú, eres el nuevo?-me pregunto por detrás una mujer bastante alta pasando mi porte incluso (1.76) tal vez por los tacones que usaba.

-s-si soy el secretario de Yazawa-san-respondí de una manera educada ella parecía la supervisora o algo-y usted es…?

-me llamo gouko Tamura, pero puedes llamarme Gou como lo hacen todos aquí-ella parece se años mayor que yo si no es que más ella tiene un aura maternal y relajante.

-claro será un gusto Gou-sempai-ella al parecer tiene más experiencia que yo en este ámbito de las idols y me dejo una muy buena primera impresión así que confiare en ella-me puede decir ¿cómo lidiar con el carácter de Yazawa-san? Me seria de mucha ayuda algunos consejos sabiendo lo que les paso a los anteriores managers de ella.

-no creas que su actitud es así siempre, de echo es una chica muy preocupada de su familia y tiene una muy buena relación con su novia pues los medios aún no se enteran, pero como su manager debes saber todos estos detalles pues si ella llega a ser expuesta tanto su trabajo como el tulló se verán afectados, esa información te sirve-ella hablo muy claramente, entonces por eso consumió a los anteriores manager y de seguro ella los amenazo de que si rebelaban su información estarían perdidos. ¿En que trabajo me fui a meter?

Fin cap. 1

* * *

Este Fic espero continuarlo después los caps. No serán de más de 2000 palabras serán contritos, la actitud de este prota va hacer lo más cercano a Kousaka Kyouske pero sin el rollo incestuoso de ese personaje que amaba TT_TT (abriendo viejas heridas) bueno el prota no se enamorara de ninguna de las protagonistas que conocemos, habrá ligeras menciones (y esta vez sin mentir) de las otras parejas, lo que más habrá será Nico igual Maki (para quien no entienda el concepto es que ninguna es la superior de la otra es una relación neutral ninguna es la Neko y ninguna es la Taichí, bien con eso dicho me despido (no actualizare pronto, así que no mas esperen que pase una estrella fugaz para que actualice)

Pd. Para los que siguen mi otro Fic ni he empezado el próximo cap. pero tengo ya armado de que tratara, otra cosa de ahora en adelante habrán pequeños y no tan pequeños crossovers en estos 2 Fics. Si no les gusta la idea dígamelo y si les agrada ¿a quién querrían ver (odio el fan-servise pero si me gusta lo que proponen lo hare)?


End file.
